


Stars

by GeekyHero



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaotic Switch Connor, Dominant Markus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Simon gets comforted by his boyfriends, Submissive Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Simon was thinking about his past and ended up on the roof looking at the stars, Connor and Markus notice he was gone. They find him and comfort him.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! First fic on A03!

Simon didn't like today and he wanted the day to be over with already.

His stress levels were at 40% because of today.

He went to a meeting with Markus which was eight hours long. Then Connor came home with Thirium on his jacket, which gave him and Markus a heart attack. Also, today was the twins birthday, the kids he used to take care of. They would now be six, he missed so much over the years but he had to go. He might have been destroyed or traded who knows.

Staying away from his boyfriends and the rest of the world, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the star littering the sky.

That was when he heard the voice of Mr. Hunter. "Si, are you out here?" he sounded generally worried, still Simon said nothing. He saw Connor walking forward, he was wearing a DPD hoodie with some black pants.

Turning around, you could tell he was scanning everything and then those brown eyes spotted him. Simon looked away and hid his face in his arms. You could hear Connor sigh as he went back inside, most likely going to get Markus but Simon didn't move.

**STRESS LEVEL 50%**

You could hear someone climbing the roof, two people were walking around him. He peaked his eyes out a little to see Connor on his right and Markus on his. Hearing Markus's smooth voice speak,

"Simon, baby, you have to talk to us tell us what is wrong." He could feel the pressure of his hand on his small shoulder. "So we can help you."

Connor leaned over kissed his temple as he put his arm over both of his shoulders. "We are here for you, tell us what we can do to help you calm down."

Simon leaned into there touches, staying silent until he lifted out his head slowly more tears in his eyes. "Today, just have been stressful." He looked at his hands. "The meetings and everything else is just hell. And today was especially hard because the kids I used to take of, its there birthday today." Tears started falling down. "And I miss them so much."

Markus looked at Connor, that look that says 'I got this'. Connor nodded and handed Simon over to him, he was full on sobbing now. Connor and Markus whispered sweet nothings into his ear. When he calmed down a little bit, only sniffles coming out of his mouth.

**STRESS LEVEL 20%**

"You should have told us sooner, Simon," Connor cooed as he put his head on his shoulder "we could have helped you." Markus nodded along with Connor as he kissed Simons head and rubbed his back.

"We love you, Simon and we want what is best for you," Markus added as he kissed his forehead again.

"I just want to be with the both of you are right now." the blonde whispered as he looked back at the sky.

"We are here," Markus said with reassurance. Connor kissed his cheek. All of them looked at the stars, all of them sparkling and shimmering in the light.

"These stars are not as beautiful as the both of you," Markus whispers out of nowhere. Both of the boys turned light blue, Simon smiled.

"Shut up~." Connor teased as he pouted at him. Markus only chuckled and smiled at them both.

"You both are such softies." Simon teased with a smile, Markus and Connor smirked.

"That's not what you say in bed." The RK800 said bluntly, Markus busted out laughing when Connor got smacked in the head. Connor only snorted when Simon turned bluer.

The stars still shimmered as this crazy little family went from tears to happiness. Simon looked at the boys he loves, he would not be able to live without them.

 

 


End file.
